Matriarch
by sak-urra21
Summary: It was an arranged marriage, placed to join the two families together but Sakura Haruno realises that being an Uchiha is no simple deal. Here goes the story of how she lived her life as wife of The Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in her plush chair, Sakura was in one of those days where her head was stuck between over-thinking and reminiscing. The night was gloomy, wet and the scent coming through her window was one of fresh flowers and rich cold air. The rain was non-stop in the month of march.

Sakura looked around, seeing the same old furniture, the wooden dressing table, the vintage door to their closet and the big ol' bed resting comfortably near the middle of the room. She led a sweet, "fluffy" as Ino called it, life. Getting off the chair, she made her way to the mirror, another big object perched beside the dressing table. It was a full-length, the only thing she had brought with her after leaving home. The only thing Sasuke had allowed her to bring along. He was a bit traditional, her Sasuke. He believed a wife should be provided for by the husband, she should be the gentle and he, the commander. She hadn't minded it though, she never did. She was taught from the beginning until the end how to be the perfect lady.

Perched on the bed was a lovely shade of pink box, garnished with a sweet pink bow. It was hard to ignore; the box lit like flames against the dark. It was her birthday, and Sasuke never missed to present her with something extravagant.

In the same way that she was taught, he was taught to be the perfect gentlemen, as perfect as men can get. She always thought he had been great at courtesies, the best with manners and more than polite on every occasion with her. And sometimes, she hated him for it. Sakura feared their marriage was nothing but what it was planned to be, arranged. It was formal and business. Even after 10 year together, she still couldn't completely figure out what went on through his head. After all this time, she often felt a stranger lay his hand on her hip and softly breathe onto the back of her neck. But Sakura Uchiha had accepted it, because no love was better than no Sasuke.

Putting the usual thoughts out of her mind, she went over and laid down on the soft cushions of her bed. Her back was tired from the days work. Being a business Tycoon's wife was no easy deal, it wasn't always shoes and clothes. She often helped out with a few deals herself. Sasuke was traditional, but that didn't mean he underestimated women, and for that she was glad. He trusted her with the work and the day she failed him would be the death of her. She would never be able to look at him again.

The pillows comforted her ache and soothed her nerves. The lavender scent slowly filling her with sweet sleep. Sakura looked over to the small box. Before she dosed off, she thought to check out her gift. He had bought it for her, and no matter what it was, she would hold it dear to her heart. She rose up, reached for it and took it with both her hands. It was the size of a regular sheet of paper with the depth of a shoebox. At a closer look, you could see lace lined up against the edges. She opened it and the inside was filled with beautiful fur-like material, like cotton but silkier. She tossed the paper aside and brought out the material to lay on the bed.

At first, it didn't make sense. She wasn't sure what exactly it looked like. There were many strings attached, so she doubt it was clothing. After laying it out she could see it better. It was a top but the chest part of it was missing, wait, no, not missing, it was just VERY tiny. It was black and red and a tiny Uchiha logo was printed exactly where her belly button should be. The material was soft and velvety to touch. And the part that was stringy turned out to be the bottom. The.. Underwear, of sort. It didn't look like it covered much. It was lingerie.

Sakura wondered if there been a mistake. Yes, there had to be. In the 10 years together, the couple had "gone to bed" many times, intensively, but never had Sasuke made that kind of a move. Her over-thinking had brought her to wonder if, maybe, he had a mistress somewhere and accidentally switched the gifts, and when meaning to buy her a dress, got her this thing. She hit herself on the head for the thought of it though. Sasuke was a proud man. No matter how sexual his fantasies got, he would never resort to that. She put the material back into the box and took it inside the closet, towards her side. She shoved it onto one of the drawers, never wanting to look at it again. For sure that gift was an accident, for sure he meant to get her something else. Maybe she'd question him about it later, but she thought to just let it go. Sasuke never asked her much about the presents after he gave them to her.

She went back to bed, the lingerie swept out from her thoughts, and slowly got under the heavy covers. After mere seconds, her breathing was soft and steady and she was asleep.

_He entered the room slowly. His footsteps light but confident as they walked over to the freshly cleaned, scented, pressed and what-not bed. He stopped just few short inches before the edge. His eyes stared ahead at the lush of short pink hair belonging to his newly wedded wife. She was sitting there unnaturally stiff and he could feel the tension waving off of her. _

"_We're staying here for about two weeks. I might have to leave earlier but I'll let you know beforehand."_

_Sakura, who was sitting on the bed facing the opposite, nervously replied with a soft "okay". She shyly looked towards his side, not quite looking at him. A few seconds of silence hovered until the sound of thud on the bed took over. Sasuke took her hand and had somehow gotten on top of her, gently pressing down her hands above her head. _

_He looked at the woman before him, no, the girl before him. She was only 15 and he was three years older than her. Their marriage had taken place for show, to unify the companies. Her father had given her away for a 30 million dollar contract. _

_As he stared at her slightly shocked expression; those soft lips, her big widen eyes and her cheeks that were slowly turning the shade of her hair, he definitely thought she was worth the money. _

_He got his lips closer to her ear and softly whispered into them. He knew she was innocent and he knew how to take this over. He was a 18 year old gorgeous boy with a rich daddy. He had more than a few share of women, not whores mind you. Uchiha Sasuke kept it classy. _

"_You know how this has to be right? Traditions are traditions."_

_She looked up into his eyes and lingered a while. "I understand"_

_Sasuke took his left hand and slowly guided his fingers down from her pale arms to the top of her breast. His hand pushed aside the silk nightgown the maids had put on her. Slowly he took off all but the dark blue panties she hand on. It amused him a little to see the Haruno logo on the them. He'll take off those panties and claim her and in the morning she'll change into the Uchiha ones. How symbolic. She's become his, his wife, his lover, his everything. That's what his mother had told him. She would become a part of him and that is why he must treat her with respect. His father had given him no such advice. All that was said from Uchiha Fukagu was the date the business would formally start working together. _

_Sasuke trailed his right hand to her crotch and gave it a nice squeeze. He watched the parting of her lips and the way her eyes slightly shut. He could tell she had never been with a boy, not like this, before. He would be her first and he would, most likely, be her last. _

_He watched as she slowly brought up the courage and steadily felt his muscles. Guiding her hands through his toned body and up to his face. She came up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, soft and short. Just like the wedding kiss. Then went back for a second one, then a third and slowly he was forcing tongue and they were biting and the sensation was overwhelming to Sakura. If her father had to get her married off for a deal, at least it was with a hot-ass motherfucker. There were many times she secretly wondered what it was like to kiss those Brazilian models on those secret magazines Ino would get her. Oh lord, if her mother had found out.._

_Instead of taking them off, Sasuke pushed aside the undie and with a slick motion, traced her with the middle finger. She was warm, wet and definitely ready. Realizing he was still fully dressed, he took off his buttoned shirt while Sakura undid the zipper on his tuxedo pants. After getting on the protection, he gently put her in a comfortable position with her head resting on the pillow and her legs spread as far as they could, and he slid in. It was quick and a bit painful. He wanted to get the 'adjusting' part over with and simply get her used to his cock, but her virgin lips didn't allow him all the way in. A few slow motions later, she started panting a pleasurable verse. The bed rocked to their motions, faster and faster and faster and "AAAAAHHHHHH"_

_That was the beginning of their relationship. Sakura had slept with a man who she knew nothing of. _


	2. Chapter 2

She was woken up by the sound of the door closed shut loudly. She hadn't moved, she hadn't given any sign away that she was awake and she just hoped he would quietly go to bed as well.

Sasuke entered the room and headed for the closet. He took off his office attire, and got into something comfortable, his pyjama boxers, and only that. He slid into bed after shutting the lights off. What Sakura thought was going to be a peaceful night of sleep changed when Sasuke slowly dragged his hand up to her hips. First he simply massaged the area, then he raised his body and closed any space left between them.

"Happy Birthday." He put his head in the gap between her almost naked shoulder and the side of her face. He pressed his lips against the edge of her jaw and stayed in the position.

"Thank you" she replied. Giving up on sleep for the time being, she turned to face him. It had been ages since she had last slept with this gorgeous being and she wondered why he was doing all this all of a sudden. First the lingerie and now this.

"Did you like my gift?" he said against her lips.

She lied to him, "I didn't get a chance to see it."

"That's a shame. I was hoping I'd get to see you in it tonight."

Hearing the emphasis he put onto those words made her realize that he had indeed bought that thing, but she didn't give in either. You don't get to toy with people like that.

Sasuke pulled her in closer and took her lips in a deep kiss. After a few seconds she broke it off, pushing him down a little.

"Go to sleep, you had a long day." She was in no mood for sexual intercourse. "And think about the kids, they might walk in."

He took her hand again, getting up slowly. He pulled her in for another kiss, but lingered near her lips after.

"They won't wake up this late." He brought his head down, and softly licked between the collarbones in her neck and traced in up to the tip of her chin. He grabbed her sides and forced her onto the bed, on her stomach. She never minded it, how forceful he was sometimes. If anything, Sakura had secret fantasies of him on days when she wasn't surrounded by his warmth, his touch. When he'd leave them for work that lasted even months. Ino had found that funny. Usually couples lost interest in one another after marriage but it was one of the beauty of arranged marriages, surprises always came.

This time, instead of ogling her with his hands, he simply held her. She turned onto her side and looked up at him. And once again, just like when he was 18 and she was three years younger, they looked onto one another but things had changed.

He was a man. He had over-whelming responsibilities with work and a family to look after. He was not the boy who had been with many women (or so she still hoped). He had matured and so had she. She had grown from the girl she was yesterday into the strong-hearted woman today.

He brushed aside her hair and looked onto those eyes and blew air softly near her cheeks. His breath tickled and made her smile. That night, she didn't know what had come over Sasuke. If he had missed her, or if he simply wanted the comfort of another being. But, whatever it was, she was glad he had held her in his arms and let her sleep on his chest and let her hear the beating of his heart. She never felt more at peace.

Tomorrow her birthday dinner would be taking place. Well, "dinners" at the Uchiha residence meant a full blow out party out in the so called "living room". The house was enormous and shared among the small extended family. That fact has scared Sakura the most in the beginning. As if simply living with a stranger wasn't enough, she had to constantly be judged as the new woman in the house who had no sense of the Uchiha traditions. Her mother had tried her best but there's only so much you can remember under the piercing gaze of the Uchiha Grandma. That woman could've played the next Dracula and be the right choice. For a Uchiha woman, she was chubby and short. The rest of them were lean with the perfect height. She had long gray hair always tied up in a formal bun with the uchiha fan pin and Sakura had never seen her wear anything other than a simple, traditional kimono. Her face always looked stern and her gaze always judgemental which seemed odd to Sakura at first because Grandma had wrinkles of laughter all around her face. Uchiha Grandma had been the most terrifying woman when Sakura had entered Uchiha Manor. It was only a couple years back when she started realising Grandma's true personality. Although very old traditional, she was a ball of laughter, wit, and pranks once she trusted you enough. Sometimes, she felt as if grandma was her third child in the family.

"_Do you know how to cook?" The old one asked. She sat on the opposite side of the table. The room was spacious but she had never felt so claustrophobic. Sakura was never suppose to meet the family before the formal dinner two weeks from then. Lady Uchiha had insisted her to come by as a show of respect. Sakura was sure that rather than out of respect, this meeting was to test her as the traditional woman in Uchiha Grandma's eyes. It was the middle of june so the weather had started to rise and so did her sweat inside the kimono her mother had forced her to wear. She finally understood why it was so important now that she saw every lady of the family , except the old one, show up in a beautifully embroidered expensive clothes._

_There was Lady Uchiha, the now lady of the house, sitting with her niece from some cousin's side, Hyuga Hera, and her daughter, Hyuga Hinata. Then on the right side, the Lady's sister in-law, Uchiha Miyaki, who was only a couple years older and her first child Uchiha Mia who was a child of age 3. Then the daughter in-law, Uchiha Kikyo. Lastly, the Uchiha Grandma sitting at the opposite with her nurse only a few spaces behind. They were sitting traditionally on the cusions, their weight on the bottom half of their legs. Sitting among them with their stares, Sakura was glad for her mother, calm and poised beside her, although she hadn't said much the past half an hour. _

"_I was taught a few dishes at home." Her hands were sweaty and the pressure was choking her but the answer came out firm. _

_Her mother looked uncomfortable. "I will teach her more than she needs to know within these three months." She slightly bowed her head. "Her incompetence is my fault and I apologise. We meant for Sakura's first priority to be education."_

_Grandma pressed her lips together. Lady Mikoto spoke up with a kind smile on her lips, "Do not apologize, we don't live in the olden days and understand the importance of education for women. Grandma just isn't used to the idea." _

_Grandma ignored the comment and went on with her list of questions. _

"_It is traditional for the High end Japanese women to learn the tea ceremony and other traditions even though we no longer live in our home country. Can you perform that?" _

_She was dreading that question. Sakura had grown up in Japan but near the age of 8, they had moved for her father. She was always taught respect, manners and traditions but she wasn't the most graceful person on the planet. If Granma asked her to perform the ceremony at that moment, she would for sure spill and ruin the day and put her father's company in jeopardy. The pressure is too high these days. _

_Again, her mother had spoke up. "Yes, she has performed it a few times quite gracefully." Thanks for upgrading their expectations, mom. _

_Again, Grandma pressed her lips. She mumbled, "Girl can't even talk for herself"_

_Before another word, she took a sip of cold tea from her cup and the rest followed. The air was silent and filled with the fascination of the other woman looking at Sakura like a new animal in town. _

_Finally, Grandma seemed to have finished her list since she spoke no more words. Sakura looked towards the Hyuga Lady, then to her her young daughter who seemed to be her age. She was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous with her sweet smile and blushed cheeks and the girl was staring back… at her hair. Sakura knew the question was about to come up soon, she just didn't know by whom. She then looked at the child to her right and wondered if she'd be expected to have a baby at the age of 18 as well. _

_Uchiha Mikoto cleared her throat. "Haruno-san, if you don't mind me asking… if your hair.. Natural?" _

_Sakura's mother twitched slightly. She sat up and straight and ready to answer the question. Sakura's hair was beautiful but an odd colour which had attracted some negative attention in some closed-minded rich folk. It was not her fault because of some colour mutation she had. It used to be a touchy subject since as a child, she was often bullied for it but lately, it was simply what made Sakura who she was. After her mother had explained the situation, everyone went silent. After the long hour, the meeting (interview) finally seemed to be coming to an end. Lady mikoto stood up first and walked out with Lady Haruno, leaving Sakura behind to the sharks. Fortunately, Grandma didn't get up so she simply bowed and said a few words of respect before leaving with the rest of the ladies. _

_The place was beautiful. It was a small room located inside one of the big flower gardens in the Uchiha residence. The garden was built and planted to have the traditional Japanese feel to it. There was colors and ponds with tiny bridges and birds and so everywhere. Sakura walked along the bricked path behind the House Ladies. Lady Mikoto hadn't said much to her but she seemed to be a kind woman with soft spoken words. Her mother was usually louder, and sassy but she knew how to bring out the fake in her. As they chatted and walked along, Sakura saw a few men up ahead. One was an old, short man in a grey suit fumbling and sweating on the forehead in the heat and next to him, were two men with their backs to the ladies. They were tailored in dark suits that fitted perfectly. She assumed they were of the Uchiha house or so as well. Lady Mikoto called out to them. They turned and Sakura realised that beauty ran in every part of their genes. This was the first time she met the family and although nervous, she wasn't completely displeased. _

_Lady Mikoto and Lady Haruno spoke a few words to them but by the time the girls had caught up, the men were about to leave. The taller one, Sakura noticed, seemed older, more mature and he looked back to wave at Sakura and a nod towards Kikyo. The other looked only a few years older. He was more boyish than manly and seemed to have an attitude in the way he was. He was mouth-dropping gorgeous but she could tell he was very cocky. _

_That was the first time she met him. He didn't once look towards her. _


	3. Chapter 3

The maids were rushing around. The delivery trucks outside were ridiculously noisy with the honks and yelling. The smell of food was starting to take over the "living room". Sakura didn't know what to call it. It was large, spacious and classy. It looked like something out of Dracula's mansion. Haunting, beautiful. All the bedrooms were located in the second floor led by the beautifully carved stairs twisting up. Her own house, well not anymore, seemed improper in front of this one. Her **house** was a comfortable size with comfortable yards with small gardens and swings. It was a home. She obviously wasn't poor. Her father made good money through his business. Their company ran popular department stores throughout the country but Uchiha corps was larger, running electronics, computers, cars to the fashion industry. Ties with their family meant definite security. Long ago, she had wondered why the Uchiha's had accepted the proposal. She remembered her suspicions. Her father prided with his work, but she knew there were better out there, but that was long time ago.

It was early in the morning, 8:26 be exact. The family woke up around 7 - 8 which killed sakura whose usual bed hours were from 2am- 11am. The first time Grandma had realised her late hours of waking, she had been humiliatingly yelled at in front of Hinata and the lady of the house. She realised although the Hyuuga's were long distant cousins in the family tree, the family ties were very strong and she saw Hinata quite frequently. The two weren't much of friends at first since Hinata barely spoke **any** words.

Today, Hinata would be the one to help her get dressed and she had helped with all the preparations.

Sakura watched the people come and go, the set ups and take downs of this and that. She saw the professionals do their usual magic while all she did was sit by the railings in her robes and drank sweet coffee. Usually, she would never dare to walk out of her room…apartment… without fully dressed. She lived with an extended family and it embarrassed her to be seen in such form by the Uchiha men. Today, everyone was pretty much out. Kikyo, Miyaki, and Grandma were out to the markets for groceries. Yes, it's weird to think it but turns out its sort of a tradition. Everything is tradition with grandma. Wearing slippers, drinking tea before bed, going on vacations. Sakura was pretty sure she only calls stuff "traditions" so she could get what she wants. No one ever really questioned it though. The hyuugas weren't coming over until much later. Fukagu-san and Lady Uchiha were out on a trip and coming later that day. Itachi was at work with Miyaki's husband, Shisui showing the newest merger of the Uchiha business, Mr Uzumaki around. Uzumaki industries ran the Nine tailed Fox, one of the best military weaponry business. From what she knew, was an old friend of Sasuke's. She would also be meeting him later tonight.

With all the work finished up, the workers slowing began to leave. The maids continued their daily work, the children of the house were in school and sakura was free to spend the day as she liked. Just as she was about to head back to her room, she heard a loud aggressive sound from outside.

"Hey, fuck off! I was only a couple minutes late okay!… well, you should've prepared for this!.. I HAVE VERY POWERFUL FRIENDS. DON'T MAKE ME CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF" Well, At least Ino finally made it.

She saw her fuming blonde friend walk in through the main doors, looking back a few times to sprout out bullshit towards whomever had angered her. Sakura sat there calmly. Had it been any other day, she would have been embarrassed as usual at her friends behaviour, but again, no one was home.

"Can you believe it!? They already set up without me! Just because I was a couple minutes late!" Actually, she was more than an hour late. Ino had offered to take up all the flower delivery services. Sakura smiled at her friend. "Bitches ya know?" She really missed Ino at times. She remember the first time the family had met her. She almost gave Grandma a heart attack.

"_I feel like a princess. What is this place!?" Sakura walked in with Ino for the first time into her to-be home and Ino wouldn't shut up about it. She was starting to regret bringing her. Actually-no-screw that- she was terrified of being alone at the family dinner, bringing Ino gave her a big support. Her parents had ended up ditching her for "work" but instead of rescheduling, told her to go by herself. Crazy people. It was late at night and Lady Haruno had let her wear a casual dress to the event. It was only a family dinner so it shouldn't have mattered anyhow but it was after they arrived at the place did she realise how opposite it really was. The place had fancy lights and waiters and __**loads**__ of people walking around. They were dressed in long pretty dresses and gloves and men in tuxes. Sakura was about to jump back into the car but it had already left! _

"_Ino, I look like I came for a picnic and the place looks like Cinderella's castle. We have to go back!" Sakura tried to pull her away but Ino was mesmerized by the fancy stuff. She didn't usually get invitations to these kind of events.. Well, neither did sakura but .. Ino was a lot more into it then her. _

"_This dinner is about introducing you! You're the main event. You __**have**__ to walk in." _

"_**Look**__ at the place. They wont even know I was here-" _

"_Miss Haruno?" The girls looked at the waiter. "I'm glad you could finally make it. The Lady of the house has been looking for your arrival"_

_The girls looked at him sheepishly. Ino spoke up, "Well, here we are" Before Sakura could say another word, Ino had dragged her into the house. _

_The inside looked like someone's funeral. Everyone was dressed in fancy black and the air was filled with soft elegant music. In the crowd, Sakura looked like a high school prep girl with her soft teal dress, strapless and flowy. At least she was wearing black pumps. You can never go wrong with black pumps, Fashion statement 101. Ino had put on her "im better than you" look to blend in with the snobs and went on her way to meet some rich men. Some friend, but at least, hey, the girl is going places. The first place Sakura thought to go was the food tables. They were lined up all around the room with food from all over. There were French appetizers and Italian pastas, Korean soups, Indian desserts and best of all, sushi. _

_Her plate was filled up to the point where people probably started thinking she was a beggar or something but before she could start eating, she saw Grandma at the far end of the room. As much as she wanted to ignore her, she would be in hell with her parents if they heard one complaint about her. She put aside the food and grabbed a glass of what looked like red wine and made her way over. She was talking to a few people when Sakura had made her way over. She was glad, realising Lady Uchiha was there as well. _

"_Good evening Uchiha-san" She bowed as deep as she could. "Lady Uchiha" A slight bow again and a simple "Good evening" to the man beside her. She didn't dare look them directly in their eyes, her mother had told her to do so at first would be manner less. Grandma didn't look twice in her direction but she had acknowledged her presence with a nod. Lady Uchiha, however, had given her a friendly smile and put an arm around her. _

"_Finally! It's quite good to see you again. I was hoping to have a goof with your mother again but I understand work is work. She seems to be quite the spirit." __**Oh lord. Has she already revealed her true form? **__Sakura thought._

"_I hope you don't mind Lady, but I brought a friend along to keep me company." _

"_Oh you should introduce us! Where is she?" _

_Sakura looked around and spotted her friend near the bar giggling to a tall man, drinking what seemed to be shots. "Ahahah can't seem to find her at the moment! Maybe at a later time ahahah" __**Ino was a bad idea.**_

"_Oh well, no problem. I think the more important introduction to be made is right here. Sakura-chan, this is my son, Sasuke. I think it's time you two met up. Afterall, only a few months left!" With that Lady Uchiha guided Grandma and herself away from the two. _

_Sakura's heart pounded. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't even realised it was him there the whole time. He looked gorgeous. Again with the tall fitted suit. This time there was no tie, and the top two button of his shirt was unbuttoned. She drank her glass of wine to avoid talking but ended up chugging the whole glass down. _

"_I doubt my parents are aware of your drinking problem, Ms Haruno." Sakura looked up at the man and wasn't sure whether this was a joke or not. She didn't know him at all. _

"_N-no. I don't have.." The pathetic conversation headed no where. _

"_Uchiha-san-" "Sasuke" "Uh..yuh.. Sasuke..kun.. I just thought I-" "SAKURAA" _

_**Shit. Ino. **_

"_Whoa! Is this your new hubby? WOW rich AND hot. You two are gonna make some great babies together" __**Holy fuck. Drunk Ino. Definitely bad idea.**_

"_Wait a minute… aren't you the guy Karin.. You … and then bathroom.. Sex *GASP* it's YOU." Sasuke looked a slightly horrified at her name. _

_Karin was an old friend. I heard she worked as an airhostess now. She was senior than us, just graduated. She was quite put down for her… open-minded.. ways. But Ino and I had gotten used to her antics and accepted her as a friend. _

"_SAKURAA..can't marry him.. Karin.." She started pointing her finger at him accusingly (and quite drunk) "Bad. Bad chicken" _

"_I suppose it's time to take her to bed." Sasuke looked quite annoyed. __**Goddamit Ino. **_

"_You could take her to one of our guest rooms." _

_No way, Sakura thought. I've finally got a reason to go home. _

"_Stay Ms Haruno, it's disrespectful to leave so early. You only just got here" __**Gosh! Why so many rules!**_

_Just as she was about to lead Ino away, Ino jerked around and crashed into the waiter behind creating a loud noise that made everyone turn their heads. And just as she was about to get up, she pushed down the food table behind her and spilled the wine fountain onto… onto.. Grandma… __**Goddamit Ino. **_

"_I'll go get her a car." Sasuke gruffed and left. _

_The next morning had been even more horrifying. Grandma had complained to Lady Haruno, Lady Haruno had grounded Sakura, Sakura had yelled at Ino and Ino had got together with some old rich fart. _

_It was quite the week. Sakura had to furiously apologize to Grandma and the stubborn woman kept putting the fault on her while Ino had no fingers pointed towards her. _

"Wanna go shopping or somewhere for the day?" Ino looked up at her. **Gosh, did she miss Ino. **

"I guess I have time to kill" Sakura got up, "I'll go get dressed."

"No-no! Let me go pick something. I love being in that room. Your closet is the only reason I'm still friends with you!"

She couldn't be completly joking. Ino went in her closet **way **too often.

"Fine, I'll meet you in the downstairs change room."

With that, Ino went off muttering to herself. Just as Sakura reached the bottom of the stairs, she realised something. Sasuke was still in bed. Probably naked. She ran back up to her room and goddamit, those stairs were too long! She walked in to the gaping face of Ino at the naked form of Sasuke and Sasuke's horrified expression.

'WHY is she ALWAYS here!?" Sasuke looked furious but dear lord, at least cover up!

Ino was simply speechless. Sakura pushed her out the door and closed it.

"I thought you would be at work by now. I'm sorry" Sakura tried to suppress her giggle. She went up to the bed and brought the covers up to his waist. She tried not to look directly at his.. Ahem. Sasuke still looked groggy from sleep. With no care, he pushed away the covers. "It's hot."

Sakura blushed. "Do you want someone else to see you naked?"

Sasuke smirked and looked directly at her. "No. Just you."

"Stop it." She tried to keep her calm. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately."

"Hey. Don't act like this is the first time you've fully seen me. We have babies together woman."

"Did you hit your head?"

Sasuke smiled a little then sat up and pulled her towards him gently. He took her hand and looked into her eyes deeply and kissed her knuckles. "Let's go out for lunch today. I'll take the day off."

"Ino wants to shopping." Sasuke pulled his hand away sharply and with a cold glare went back to bed. "Then marry Ino." he mumbled.

She had never seen him be this childish before. She thought it was almost.. Cute. Although, she would never say that out loud. Apparently, "cute" is not a manly enough word for these men.

"Fine. I'll meet you at the Bourgeois at 2. Sharp." She walked away with a secret smile on her lips and heard him mumble something into the pillow before she closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

She giggled to herself, at the state she had woke up in.

The bed covers were making those rough noises of fresh sheets with every move she made. She had tried her best to jerk the curtains shut but in her previous state had been unsuccessful. Sasuke had grabbed her this way and that, pulling her body towards him, trying to push her onto the bed. He had been forcing and clawing his way through the material of her clothes. His face lost in the crooks of her neck, his teeth digging into her skin, leaving imprints of him through her neck and chest. His hands trying to find their way through her soft hair.

She had weakly made attempts to resist him. Pushing his hands away from her. Turning her head away every time his lips landed on her. Grabbing on to passing object to avoid being tossed onto the freshly pressed hotel sheets. She wasn't truly trying to get away from him, it just seemed to be.. good foreplay.

She wasn't even sure of the exact events of the day but after their lunch together, he had taken her out to the beach and somehow they had ended up at one of his hotels, The Cherry Palace.

It wasn't that big of a place, and it only held 50 rooms in total. The size and shape was more like a really large house but there were many luxuries inside. There was only one throughout the Uchiha Enterprise and Sasuke's mother had personally took care of it's beautiful designs.

Years ago, this place had been part of her wedding gift. A show to the public of her welcoming into the family. Not to mention, it was a great way of starting another business. It's proximity to the beach and the unavailability challenge attracted many rich tourists/customers. Also, many rumours had started to fly of how the place had been built personally by Uchiha Sasuke to show his love for his new wife. That brought the attention of all the romance-lovers. All in all, it was a beautiful place.

And obviously, they had reserved the presidential suite for themselves.

When checking in, Sasuke had privately asked them to either leave out the names or simply change the names to avoid letting anyone find out who had been there. If Grandma found out about their little get away, they would be put through series of shame and lectures. Well, Sakura definitely would. Although she could see Grandma had finally accepted her, Sakura was still her favourite prey. Even after all these years, she was still the newest member of the family.

No one else had come after her. Sasuke was the youngest of the main branch.

Lost in her thoughts, she had almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

"What time is it?" his voice sounded quite awake, not a hint of a exhaustion, or sleep.

She made no attempts to check the clock on the bedside table. In the past hour, she had completely forgotten her surroundings. She had lived the moments feeling like a 17 year old who had finally gotten the attention of her long-time crush. Which, to be fair, wasn't far from the truth.

"It's probably around 7."

They had arrived there at 5:45. She knew that because she had been admiring the huge digital clock behind the front desk. In was laid out on a large square black marble and the clock was printed in light. Light... as in it wasn't solid. It was just.. there. Little things like that still fascinated her.

Sasuke brought his hands up from the sheets and wrapped them under his head as support. He lightly yawned.

"What now?"

Sakura smiled at him slyly. If he could see what she had in her mind...

"What about a movie? We could spend the night here." He looked at the shelf beside the TV. It held all the entertainment from book to movies to video games.

Lady Uchiha had once told her about Sasuke's addition with video games as a child. The boys used to take trips to their summer houses claiming they were on their way to find nature and they would end up playing video games the entire time.

The usual boys, as she knew, consisted of Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. They had apparently been classmates since they were in kindergarten. In 10 years together, she had gotten to know all of them, even other of his friends, except Naruto who had left when he had been 20 after his mother's death. At that point, she wasn't close enough with Sasuke to be meeting his friends. She had seen the blonde man quite a lot though, he reminded of her of her own blonde loudmouth.

He had gone to look at some of the DVD covers after putting on his boxers.

"I havn't watched anything in a long while." He shifted through the stacks. "What about his one? It's about a shinobi who goes to avenge his family murdered by his own brother."

His mother had also mentioned their passion about ninjas. She had already seen all the comics and mangas in his old bedroom. It looked like it hadn't been touched since he was 13 years or so. It was the room they had refashioned after Daisuke had appeared.

She went beside him with only the sheets to cover herself.

"What about this one? It's about a girl who strives to make herself stronger after the love of her life leaves for the darker evil."

In the end, they had decided to go with some old episodes of friends. Who didn't love friends? It was a classic sitcom.

She looked over at Sasuke as they sat together, side by side.

_His cheeks were in their chubby, fat and rosy stage. His hair was limp from the water and the bubbles covered everything around him neck down. His eyes were big and curious, probably about the camera since one chubby hand was reaching for it. The best part was his baby smile which only showed the two bottom teeth. He had only begun to teeth. _

_Sakura looked at the older lady seated in front of her. Although it was nice getting to know part of the family before the wedding, at times she just wished to be left alone. They called her over a little too often. _

_"That's the man you're going to marry." Grandma had said that line at least ten times over the past hour. Apparantly, she had found that funny._

_They were going over some of the old family photo album, the ones overflowing with little Sasuke's pictures. Lady Uchiha had insisted that she get to know her future other half better. At her words, Sakura had assumed she would be spending the day with him, finally getting to know each other. After the last impression she had left at the dinner party, she was persistent to impress him. _

_The day however, was not as expected. It was spent with Grandma and Lady Uchiha as usual. At first she had been glad to see the Hyuga heiress as well, excited about meeting someone her own age but then she remembered, Hinata sucked at conversations. _

_And as usual, they were spending the day in the goddamn tea house in the goddamn rose garden with the goddamn tea. They own a freaking mansion, was it so hard to pick another place for once!? _

_"I made sure to catch all the moments. As many as I could. Before I knew it, my boys were already so tall.. *sign* I miss the old days." Lady Mikoto looked down at her cup with a small smile on her face. "I suppose in time I'll be adding a new album to the shelf. I hope you'll help me with it, Sakura-chan." _

_Sakura flipped to the next page._

_"Hai."_

_In the next one, there was Sasuke-kun as a toddler. Even as a child, his clothes looked very.. elegant. His sat on a floor, a stuffed snake and toad in his hands. But unlike the other pictures, he had someone sit next to him. The other child was a blonde, his clothes were a lot messier. It could've been drool, you couldn't tell if there wasn't a bowl of what looked like noodles on his side. His chubby little fingers were holding onto the edge of the thing with a grumpy expression on his face. Underneath the picture was a little caption ' Baby Sasuke and Baby Naruto/ Living room ' _

_This is what she had been invited over for. To sit there talking about all of Sasuke's cute stories and memories. Not once had they asked about her, she grimaced. _

_"I hear you're studies are going well?" She heard the Lady ask. She put aside the rest of the albums into neat stacks. _

_"Ah. Yes. Next year is my last year. I'm planning to.. well.. ano" she looked at the lady's face, "I was planning to go into medicine." She had been wanting to bring up the topic for a bit but she wasn't sure how they would react. _

_"Wha!(wow) Our Sakura-chan is that smart!" She felt Hinata's eyes upon her. _

_"T-that's really a-ambitious, Sakura-san." Hinata gave her a small smile. "I hope yours dream come true." _

_Lady Uchiha had accepted and Hinata was on her side.. but Grandma? What if she asks her to stay home and be the housewife? Ugh._

_Grandma hadn't reacted to her statement, she had continued to sip her tea as if she never heard the girl. _

_"If you'd like.. I can recommend you to a friend. She's quite known in that department I hear. It's been a while since I spoke to her as well.. Hmm... maybe we need to send out another wedding invitation."_

_At that moment, Sakura wanted to jump onto Grannie and give her a big ol' hug. But gosh, that woman scared the crap outta her. _

That's how she had gotten to know him at first. He, himself, had never been there. It was always his family coming around to give hints of this and that. She realized how far their relationship had come. It wasn't fully at the normal level but.. it was better than expected.

All those years of anniversaries and birthdays and celebration..

Sasuke shut the TV off after what must've been their 5th or 6th episode.

**Ahh.. finally it feels like she could actually celebrate..**

He shut off the lamp beside him.

**She could enjoy it truly..**

He laid his head down to sleep.

**Her birthday..**

"HOLY SHIT ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

**that took place that night**.


End file.
